It's Your Turn
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Winner of 'Best Oneshot' in the 2010 SD FanFiction Awards! - Fred and Daphne never thought they'd be saying 'It's Your Turn' in the middle of the night...especially when they were only 19 years old. - Fraphne Oneshot - Rated T - Please read & review!


**A/N: I just love Scooby Doo fanfics, do y'all? Yeah, I thought so... Well, because I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on **_**Kiss the Girl**_**, I thought that maybe I would write another story...and yes, it's Fraphne! Who else would it be? Besides Shelma...and I'm currently thinking of ideas for a Shelma fanfic, so if you have any requests, let me know! As you can already tell, I like cute and fluffy stories :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang - all rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

A piercing screech echoed throughout the room, waking Daphne from her sleep. Wait, who am I kidding, it wasn't sleep, but merely a short snooze before she'd be woken up again. Opening her eyes just a little, she looked at the clock and groaned. It read 4:34 A.M. - less than two hours from when she last got up.

Realization hit her - _she'd _gotten up last time and that means it was _his _turn. Daphne rolled over, attempting to block out the screams, and lightly tapped her fiancé's shoulder. "Freddie," she whispered.

Fred continued to sleep, his mouth wide open and a little drool coming from the corner. At any other time Daphne would've thought it was adorable, but at that moment, she only cared about him taking his turn. She shook him a little and whispered his name again. This time he shifted but remained asleep.

Daphne huffed in frustration before grabbing the pillow from underneath Fred's head. "Fred!" she half yelled and half whispered as she hit him with the pillow.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face sleepily. "What, Daph, geez!" Fred protested.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Is it not obvious why I woke you up? Do you not hear the screaming coming from across the room?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"Yes, sweetheart, I hear it... Trust me," Freddie insisted as he rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake me up though?"

Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "Okay, first, don't ever say 'Trust me' again.** (A/N: See the ending author's note for a reference.)** That's how we're in this mess and secondly... Because it's your turn!" she bellowed, making the screams from across the room seem so much quieter compared to her own voice. But in all reality, the cries were only loud in that specific room.

You see, Mystery Inc. had decided to get their own house right out of high school, wanting to get away from their parents' nagging of how 'solving mysteries isn't a real career'! Even though the Blake family willingly chipped in a large amount of money to get the house, the gang decided on a smaller, cozier abode just on the outskirts of Coolsville and kept the extra money for later. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a kitchen and small living room area. Luckily, that money came into good use when Daphne told the gang some news and it was spent on sound-proof walls.

Though the sound-proof walls were a blessing to Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma, to Daphne it only made the cries and screams louder and more annoying. She was a light sleeper while Fred could sleep through a hurricane. So whenever the screeching began, she was the one to wake up and Fred's voice would taunt her saying, 'Trust me'.

Those two words were truly what had gotten them into all the mess. It was the night of Senior Prom and all the 'studs' or 'jocks' would get hotel rooms for them and their dates. Of course, Fred and Daphne being the 'it' couple at Coolsville High, they seemed obligated to get a room. They'd been dating all of senior year and Daphne loved Fred, she was sure of it. Although she hesitated when he said they should take the next step of their relationship, Daphne soon gave in when he told her to trust him. She did trust him, but their little mistake turned out to have a _huge_ consequence...

"No, it's yours. I woke up earlier!" Fred protested.

"Then I woke up after that and let you sleep, you egghead!" Daphne spat back, becoming more and more impatient by the second. "Just do something, Fred!"

Fred pulled the covers over his head as he turned his back toward his fiancé. "There, I did what you said."

Daphne's brow furrowed in anger. The cries continued throughout all this, making her more on edge. "Not that, Frederick!"

She saw him flinch at his name and knew she'd got him there. He hated that name and when Daphne said it, Fred knew he was about to get killed. "Fine," he muttered as he crawled out of bed and moped over to the corner of the room.

Daphne smiled in triumph and placed her head on her pillow when the cries began to die down. Finally, she would get to sleep for hopefully a few hours if Fred kept the baby busy. She was almost asleep within seconds before she heard Fred whisper at her side, "Daph?"

"Yes?" she answered with gritted teeth.

"Um, she doesn't need to be changed...so I-I think she's hungry...and I can't really do that because, well, um, I'm a guy..." Fred informed uneasily. _Here we go_, he thought as he held his breath and waited for her reaction.

Surprisingly, Daphne stayed calm and sighed as she slowly sat up. "Okay, give her to me," she said.

Fred handed Daphne the baby and she began to feed her. Fred slipped into bed next to head and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer,

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Fred placed his chin on the top of her head and said, "I love you."

Unknown to Fred, Daphne smiled a real smile for the first time in a while. "I love you too," she said back.

"Tell you what," he began as he pulled his head back to look her into her eyes. "Since you had to take two turns in a row, I'll take the next two to make it fair, deal?"

Daphne beamed and kissed him full on the lips for a few seconds. When the kiss broke, she giggled."That'd be great."

"Awesome," he agreed with a goofy grin across his face.

And keeping his word, a few hours later, Daphne woke to the screeching again. She woke him up with, "Fred, it's your turn," and he didn't hesitate to get up and check on their daughter. That night was the night that Daphne fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that as long as Fred was around, everything would turn out alright.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, not my best work - a lot of dialogue, but I guess that's sort of what I was aiming for. I wanted dialogue with some thought in it, but this is what came out of it. **

**The 'Trust Me' bit I got out of the show Glee, so I don't own that line :P**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
